


烽火残梦（四十三）

by snenes



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snenes/pseuds/snenes





	烽火残梦（四十三）

长沙城许司令的宅邸是一幢十分豪华的花园洋房，鸟语花香，奢华靡丽。

马龙走近了古朴的墙面，抬头去看那扇窗。

那扇窗紧紧地关闭着，明明暗暗的光影下只能看得到深色窗帘上金色暗纹折射出的点点光斑。窗台上爬满了碧绿的蔓叶和紫藤小花，枝叶蔓生，交织成一片紫色的烟雾，在光影映照下有几分神秘之美。

“马先生，马先生！”府里的下人急急忙忙地跑了过来，“您怎么跑到这里来了，司令急着见您呢。”

马龙扶了扶眼镜，抱歉地笑笑：“不好意思，我这人方向感不好，经常会迷路。”

下人被他这话噎了噎，心想这府里地方是大，但大门那么显眼，怎么还会走错路？可毕竟人家是专家，是贵客，他总不好多说什么，只能陪着笑脸道：“是小的们考虑不周，没给您带好路。来，您这边走。”

“那就麻烦你了。”马龙笑眯眯地点点头，跟着他的引导进了别墅正门。

许昕送走了商议军务的下属后，就听人禀报道：“司令，那位密码学专家到了，您现在见他吗？”

“让他进来吧。”

许昕低头整理着手头上一团乱麻般的文件，听到脚步声渐近，抬头一看，他老马哥介绍来的那位密码学专家已经站在了面前。

“您好。”

马龙这种斯文白净的青年，又刚刚留洋回来，戴着一副精致的金丝眼镜，眉目疏淡气韵天成，浑身上下都透着一股书卷气。

许昕问他：“你也姓马？不是老马哥给自己家亲戚走的后门吧？”

“您说笑了，”马龙腼腆地笑笑，“我曾在中央政府做过几年文员，有幸得到了马总理的赏识才能有机会到您这儿高就。与他同姓，是我的荣幸。”

“马总理？得了吧，他那个老油子都辞职多时了……”许昕随手翻起马龙的资料，“你今年……呃……三十三了？！”

“是。”

许昕又仔细打量了下眼前笑得斯文有礼的青年——不，人家其实比他还要大上一岁，可这细皮嫩肉的样子说他二十出头也无人会怀疑。

许昕半开玩笑地说道：“马先生看起来这么年轻，我都要怀疑你资料造假了，看来有必要让人再去查一下你的来历了。毕竟密电工作事关重大，总不能交到一个不值得信任的人手里。”

马龙仍是一副无懈可击的笑脸：“用人不疑，疑人不用。我认为您应该给予前总理一定的信任。”

“也是，我得给老哥哥面子不是。”许昕说完，开始谈起了正事，“工作内容想必你也已经提前了解过了，既然是留法的博士，也该是有本事的……”

许昕和马龙聊了一会儿，稍作了解之后，就给了他文书，让他明日直接去上班。

马龙恭敬地接过文书，走出了房门。他一出来，方才引他来的下人就迎了上来，生怕这位爷再迷路走错方向：“您这边走这边走，可别再走错了。”

马龙有些好笑地向他道谢，又四处打量着这司令府的美景，笑道：“这府里美景如画啊，许司令真是好品味，年轻有为。”

下人颇为自豪地点头称是：“那是，咱们司令是谁啊，放眼望去，哪还有比他更年轻的一军主帅。”

马龙接着道：“是呀，以前听闻湘军势力大，关系盘根错节，他如此年轻便能统帅一方，果然能力卓群。”

“咳，以前是有几个不长眼的跟司令作对，结果被人一锅端，全烧成炭了……”那下人语露鄙夷之意，又惊觉自己有些话多，便闭嘴不再多说了。

马龙笑笑，也跟着不再多言。

 

 

送走那位比他还要大上一岁的“青年”，许昕揉了揉眉心，他忙了一天，疲累得很。

在办公桌前呆坐了许久，许昕站起身来向楼上走去。

轻轻地打开门，窗外的金色阳光映着深色的窗帘，只留下一片金红色的微光，屋里黑暗沉寂，开门声和脚步声也就显得格外清晰。

“你来了？”床上躺着的人听到响动坐了起来，抬手揉了揉眼睛，声音里带着委屈，“你都好几天没来看我了。”

许昕没说话，默默地走到床边坐下，摸着那人柔软的头毛，轻声道：“我这些日子忙。”

“可我想你啊。”仍是委屈巴巴的样子。

“你看你，头发又长了，明日找个剃头匠替你理一理。”许昕把那人气得扭到一边的脸掰回来，在暗影里冷硬地看着那人的眼睛，语气已无半分温柔：“博儿，你要听话。”

方博瑟缩了一下，像是被吓着了。他委屈地瘪着嘴，大着胆子搂上许昕的脖子：“你别生气，我听话。”

许昕不语，手掌轻而易举地穿过丝质睡袍轻抚而过，掌下的肌肤白嫩光滑，引起一阵战栗。

方博口中溢出破碎的呻吟声，十分乖觉地去解许昕军装上的腰带。他动作熟稔，不一会儿就扒开了上衣，贴着许昕的胸膛细细密密地亲吻着，讨好着。

薄薄的睡袍在动作之间滑落，充满情色意味的亲吻声和喘息声越来越重。赤裸相对的躯体在柔软的大床上交颈缠绵，升温的情热中夹杂着淋漓的水意。

许昕把人搂在怀里，身下勃发的孽根直直地捣进洞口，早已操得熟烂的穴肉献媚般地吸吮着，紧紧包裹着肿胀充血的巨物不放。

方博身上又轻又滑的睡袍早已委顿在地，露出大片裸露的脊背，原本应如别处肌肤一般细滑如玉的背上，布满了大片大片令人悚然的烧伤疤痕，从那坑洼的伤痕中，仿佛就能感受到当时皮肉外翻的焦臭可怖，灼心之痛。

许昕的手轻轻抚过那一片并不平整的肌肤，陷于情欲的眼神忽然就发了狠，身下的动作又快又狠，凶蛮地捣着已被撑到极致的穴口。

“许昕……我疼……”方博搂着许昕的脖子哭叫，身子软成了一湾春水，随着对方愈发凶狠的动作上下摇荡，“我疼呀……”

这撒娇一般的话语并没有帮他少吃一些苦头。

“你怎么会知道疼呢，你不是连死都不怕吗？啊？方博，你怎么会知道疼！”许昕像是突然生了一股暴戾之气，更加用力地横冲直撞起来。

“我疼呀……我真的疼……”方博抽抽噎噎的，像只小猫儿一样小声地委屈哼叫着。

许昕将身上软如春水的人翻了个儿，不再看他的脸，从背后再次重重地插入进去，方博痛得惨叫一声，被插得张合的小穴一阵紧缩，许昕也将浓精留在了小穴深处。

两人肉体交叠地喘息着，歇了片刻，许昕起身，也不去看方博身下湿泞不堪的惨况，径直去了与卧房相连的小浴室洗身。

床帘的缝隙里流泻出一缕金红色的余晖，许昕高大的躯体十分健美，肌肉紧实匀称，但腰腹之处拳头大的伤疤亦是骇人，生生多了一丝凶煞之气。

方博蜷缩着躺在床上，咬着嘴唇憋着哭腔，大眼睛跟水洗似地往外流着眼泪。他明明就很痛，可是许昕每次都不听他的；他明明很听话了，可是许昕每次都不相信他。他那么努力地讨好他，可是许昕为什么还是那么讨厌他……

 

 

方博当天晚上就有些发热，人烧得迷迷糊糊地开始说胡话，许宅紧急叫了私人医生给他看病。

常来为方博看病的秦医生见怪不怪，一看方博那模样就知道是怎么回事了，按照往常的惯例为他打了针开了药，踌躇了片刻，还是去敲了敲许司令的房门。

屋里烟雾缭绕。许昕坐在桌前，大口大口地抽着雪茄烟，那明灭不定的一星烟火，直接把秦医生的医者仁心给点着了。

“许司令，您的肺部有旧疾，这样抽烟是会死人的！”秦医生气得差点直接跟许昕拍桌子，“真的不能再抽了！”

许昕吐出烟圈，倒是十分听话地将烟头捻灭了。他神色淡淡的，问：“方博怎么样了？”

“您心里还不清楚吗？不就是和以前几次一样的毛病吗？”秦医生皱着眉头，“您当初求神告佛地死活要从阎罗王手里把他拉回来，如今怎么这么不把他当人啊？”

许昕忍不住咳嗽了几声，轻笑道：“我也不知道为什么，就觉得他怎么这么不惜命，这么对不起我。”

“他现在的精神状态不对，什么都忘了，脑子都是混沌的，不一定受得起这些刺激，您要是不想把人折腾死，就下手轻些吧。”秦医生想了想，又补充道，“好歹还是有进步的，把那些铁链子给撤了。”

“是啊，因为我确定他是真傻了，不会再乱跑了。”许昕看向秦医生，“谢谢医生，你可以走了，这么晚了，我派人送你。”

秦医生不置可否，气冲冲地自己先走了。

窗外的月光在许昕冷峻的眉眼间罩了一层柔和的光纱，他揉了揉自己发痛的额角，最终还是起身去看了方博。

方博打完针，出了一身汗，热度也渐渐退了下去。许昕伸手轻触他的额头，试了试热度，略微放了心。

方博睡得并不安稳，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说着胡话，零零碎碎的听着并不真切。

许昕忽然俯下身子，认真地倾听着方博的胡话。

“……许昕……你不要讨厌我……我喜欢你的……”

他只听清了这一句。

许昕心中不无悲凉地想道，我以前对你那样好，恨不得把一颗真心掏出来送给你，你却不屑一顾，作天作地，非要把那颗心踩得稀碎才算完。如今我囚你伤你，你倒开始说喜欢了？方博儿，你说你是不是贱！

可是方博也算对他有恩。若非这傻子单枪匹马趁着军中反对他的元老们聚会时暗杀成功，一把火把那些跟他作对的势力烧了个干净，许昕现在是什么呢？别说当什么许司令，大概连阶下囚都不如吧。

许昕想，自己当初豁出一切，不过是为求保这傻子一命，但偏偏——方博就是不要命了，只这一点，就足够让人恨得牙痒痒了。

床头灯发出暖黄的光，将方博清瘦的脸庞照得清清楚楚。许昕把玩着细弱的手腕，瘦得一把就能摸到骨头——他怎么这样瘦了，以前哪怕是他生气的时候，一张圆脸气鼓鼓的，看着都分外可爱，现在他这样瘦，都不是他以前认识的那个方博了！

许昕像是魔怔了，鬼使神差地俯下身子，在方博脸颊上印下一个清浅的吻。

“方博，我对你好，你也好好听话，好不好？”

这一句喃喃私语，仿佛纠结了百转柔情。

 

 

九月，日本军队挑衅沈阳守军，悍然入侵东北，全国上下，一片哗然。

原本力主与日本交好的北平政府自打嘴巴，如今只能自食苦果，喊着奋起抗日的口号，但却一直消极抵抗，暗地里心存幻想，不断地和日本军方高层接触，希望靠谈判和退让平息战事。

但这显然是痴人说梦的妄想。

东北军节节败退，竟到了只能靠共产党的一些散兵游勇勉力支撑的地步。战火烧得越来越烈，于是北平政府实在无法，只能四处求援。

当沈清河站在许昕面前的时候，许司令可算是将风水轮流转的老话信了个十成十。但这件事，又绝非他凭一己喜恶可以决定的小事。

“许司令一向正气凛然，如今到了民族危亡之时，总不至于袖手旁观吧？”沈清河如今有求于人，却仍是那副眼高于顶的嚣张模样，眼中的狠戾之色亦不曾减去半分。

许昕想起这人曾经做过的事情，冷笑道：“沈将军这副求人的态度可真是让我大开眼界。民族危亡？你将一城百姓的性命视如草芥，你自己心里何曾有过这些东西！”

沈清河却似乎完全不在乎许昕的态度，他冷哼一声，道：“既然您不打算相帮，准备坐看国土沦丧，那我也只能就这样回去复命了。”

“等一下。”许昕眯起眼睛打量着沈清河，见他的确是一副不耐烦的样子，心想宋玉祥那老狐狸什么都清楚，却还是派了这么个货过来，必定另有打算，“既然来了，沈将军怎么能不尝尝我们湘地的特色小菜再走呢？”

沈清河仍是冰着一张脸，他张嘴似乎想直接拒绝，可却似乎又想起了什么，道：“那就却之不恭了。”

许昕一挑眉，唤了手下代他恭送沈将军。不多时，又有北平的密电来到。

另一边，沈清河回到湘军为他安排的下榻的酒店，刚进房，便有一位凹凸有致的红衣美人娉婷袅袅、摇曳生姿地迎了上来：

“爷，您这一趟可顺利？那个许昕……”

沈清河狞笑一声，没多说话，直接将美人儿扛在肩头摔在了大床上，他饿虎扑食般欺身而上，将女人身上碍事的衣物撕了去，脱下裤子，一挺身，操得身下人哀叫连连。

将女人折腾得浑身青紫气息微弱之后，沈清河才魇足地止了动作，一把捏起女人娇媚的脸蛋：“你说，你当时若跟了许昕，如今可就是风光的司令太太，现在跟着我做个妾，心里恨不恨哪？”

美人眨了眨眼睛，目含春水，楚楚可怜：“爷这是什么意思？妾身以前的遭遇您又不是不知道，许昕那黑了心的东西骗得我好苦！妾身家道中落，现在能伺候您，是我的福气。”

“你这张嘴倒是甜，董倩茹。”

沈清河说完，却犹觉不够过瘾。他没想到总统会把他派到这里来，没想到自己有朝一日也会有求许昕的一天，哪怕许昕言语之间并没有如想象中那般奚落于他，他还是觉得胸中憋了一口鸟气。

他揉着女人饱满的胸脯，一翻身又将董倩茹压在了身下操弄。女人痛得求饶，他却觉得过瘾，就算是过去的事情，好歹也是挂过许昕未婚妻的名头，将她压在身下蹂躏，仿佛就踏在了许昕头上，能将那口郁气疏解一二。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
